


Closing time

by did_ya_miss_anti



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/did_ya_miss_anti/pseuds/did_ya_miss_anti
Summary: Jayce was closing the bar when they realized they had neglected to shoo one patron out...





	Closing time

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was based on a prompt (how would you wake a muse up if they fell asleep at the bar) and I decided to take it upon myself to turn this into something entirely different :"D The post is linked below if you want to go visit it.
> 
> http://paranoctis.tumblr.com/post/161590336692/can-i-just-the-anon-very-gently-picks-anti-up

The anon, though I guess now you could call them Jayce as they are no longer anonymous, had finally sent home what they thought was the last person hidden away in the dreary bar. They’d fortunately already finished the dishes for the night, but there was still the matter of cleaning the floors.

Thoughts of the night’s events played seamlessly through their mind; two fights had resulted in the bouncers removing a total of seven people from the building (two of which had left open tabs! But at least their cards were on file), and of course there had been the ever present, ‘Hey baby let me have your number!’ drunks. With a sigh, Jayce continued their dismal task, sweeping dust and broken glass into a dustpan.

A snore broke them from the encroaching darkness of their mind – had they missed someone in their nightly chore of sending people home? Setting aside their cleaning instruments – the building was as clean as it would get, anyway – they set about with a renewed fervor, hastily checking any seat that could possibly remain occupied.

And there he was, head against the bar, a hand curled around a bone-dry glass. How could they have possibly missed a patron sitting at the bar? Jayce scolded themself on their foolishness; they should pay better attention. Deciding perhaps they should recheck the entire building, the bartender let the green haired man rest as they went on their search. Thirty minutes, half of which had been spent cleaning the repulsive state of the bathrooms, resulted in not a single other being found.

Only Jayce and the man at the bar remained.

They worried their lip, nervous as they approached him, voice soft as they spoke, “E-excuse me… The bar is closed. Y-you have to go home…” There was no response. They cleared their throat, attempting a more confident air, “S-sir? You h-have to leave now!” Their voice, despite the effort, remained soft and tentative. They let out a quiet huff of frustration, contemplating what they should do.

After an insufferably long moment of contemplation, they let out a sigh of defeat. _‘I’ll just…bring him home with me. When he gets up I can send him home. Even get a cab for him.’_ They’d certainly earned enough tips throughout the night for one measly cab ride. Jayce gathered their belongings, as well as what appeared to belong to the green haired man, and lifted him into their arms, leaving the solitary, empty glass on the bar.

They carried him out to their car, and with some effort, managed to finagle the door open with their foot. They set him in the passenger seat, then buckled him in. Nobody was allowed to ride in their car without a seatbelt, even if they were passed out drunk. After shutting the door and setting their belongings in the backseat, the weary bartender got into the car, buckled their own belt, turned the engine over, and headed home.

Their passenger snored the entire way.

Upon returning home, Jayce grabbed their and the man’s belongings, carrying them inside, then left the door open. They went back out to the car and managed to get him out; their body was tired after having had a taste of the freedom of sitting down. They shut the door with their hip and carried him inside, muttering under their breath about how absolutely absurd this situation was. They carried him to their spare bedroom, moved aside the covers, and set him down.

_‘As long as I’m already this far…’_ They thought to themself as they set to work removing his shoes. They set them on the floor beside the bedside table, then gently tucked him in. _‘Can’t believe this asshat is still asleep!’_ They grumbled softly as they left the room, returning a while later with a glass of water, some painkillers, and a note which read,

_‘Goodmorning, sunshine. You fell asleep at the bar last night. Couldn’t wake you so I brought you to my house. Name’s Jayce. You probably have a wicked hangover so I left some meds and water for you. You’re in the guest room. The bathroom is straight across the hall. If you’re gonna leave without saying anything, that’s fine, just don’t make a habit of sleeping in my bar, please. Thanks!!_

_-Jayce’_

When they were satisfied, Jayce stretched, yawning softly as they headed to their room. They changed into a long t-shirt which came down to about their knees, crawled into bed, and promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
